jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk Jimmy
Hulk Jimmy is Jimmy's Hulk-like form with freakishly-impossible strength and the ability to heal himself. He only appears in "The N-Men." History, and 1st and only appearance Jimmy gave into his Hulk form after feeling very angry inside of him due to still remembering the ridiculing comments that Cindy, Carl, Libby, and Sheen were saying to him all because he's "orange" and that he doesn't have a beneficial super-power before they were captured by the army. Also, while attempting to conduct and develop a cure in his lab to remove the super-powers from their bodies, when Jimmy tried to do a submolecular scan, the screen in his lab read "FATAL GENE: 6:00:00" which means that Cindy's, Carl's, Libby's, and Sheen's powers are burning up their metabolisms, thus if a cure is not found, they will die in 6 hours. Also, Jimmy attempting to motivate himself to working faster, ends up messing up his computer due to spilling a can of Purple Flurp, on it. This leads to Jimmy enraged, and not even caring to find a cure because of still suffering the mockery that his friends did to him (especially Cindy), thus, his frustration leads to his transformation into Hulk Jimmy in frustration. Founding out his true power, Hulk Jimmy goes renegade and starts a rampage in Retroville. During a "Save Our Mutants" rally because of the protesting of "no mutants in Retroville," Hulk Jimmy shows up by throwing a Pie Truck towards the crowd. He demands "blond girl" to smash her. When Jimmy's parents saw his true form, Judy was in absolute shock, while Hugh seemed too oblivious that this was one of Jimmy's side effects from the radiation, assuming that he's been working out. After ripping a Light Pole from its foundation, he attempts to attack the citizens, but is stopped by his parents. Even though his mom is willing to help him, the citizens throw tomatoes at him, which angers Jimmy more. Even with Judy's pleading towards the citizens to stop making him angry, they still further anger Jimmy nonetheless. Jimmy then attempts to attack the citizens, but is then stopped and attacked by Jet Fighters. Even though Jimmy takes down one, the other 2 Jets retreat. Thus, Jimmy follows them to the desert, where his friends are kept, even though he has a revenge intent on them for making fun of him. Jimmy's friends do break out of their confinement, in order to help Jimmy. Though, Jimmy reaches the desert, He is unable to attack the Jets and lets them go. He later attempts to replenish his thurst from a nearby river, but instead, it is Jimmy's "conscience." His conscience warns him that if he doesn't get a hold of himself of his rage, he'll doom his friends. After being warned, a tank suddenly fires at Jimmy, and as Jimmy looks behind him and 3 tanks appeared, ordered by the general to attack him. One of the tanks fire at Jimmy, and Jimmy attacks the tank, using it as both a battering ram and a baseball bat to attack the other tanks. Though he throws the tank he was using, Cindy rescues the Tank, and tells the general to call off his troops, and that they'll handle Hulk Jimmy. The General approves, and the N-Men go forward to encounter their "Hulked-Up" friend. As the N-Men approach him, Cindy pleads to Jimmy to surrender. When Jimmy saw who she is, he remembers that she is "blond girl" and does not comply to her, and attacks her, and the N-Men. With no other choice, the N-Men decide to attack Hulk Jimmy. Suddenly, Jimmy's "conscience" appears again, warning that if they continue to use their powers, they'll die. Though the N-Men do overpower Hulk Jimmy, their life forces start to take the toll on their lives. Hulk Jimmy is then shown to have survived Carl's atomic burp, and as he recovers, he grabs a big boulder, ready to have his revenge against "blond girl." Before he can complete his revenge, Cindy begs Jimmy to not crush her and starts to apologize to him for being mean to him. As Cindy tries to explain why, Jimmy assumes she's tricking him, but she says its all true. Then, when Cindy tries to explain why she made fun him, she passes out due to her life force nearly gone. When Jimmy reasons himself that Cindy isn't too bad of a person. Her apology leads to Jimmy reverting to his human form in time to finish the formula that would demutate all of them. He may have appeared in The League of Villains, too, if Carl hadn't grabbed the love potion instead of Jimmy's N-Men packet. Appearance He has orange skin, green hair and eyes, wears blue pants, and smells very fruity. He is voiced by Dan Castellaneta. Trivia *This form of Jimmy is a mixture of the Hulk and the Thing of the Fantastic 4. *He is the only N-Men not to appear in The League of Villains. *it's also could be a refference to Hulk's alternate color scheme from Marvel vs Capcom 2. *In the N-Men, he alomost always says "JIMMY SMASH" and "JIMMY ANGRY" simliar to Hulk. *In one of the dialogues, Jimmy's mother, Judy said to Sam after hitting Jimmy "No! You're only making him angry!". This is a reference to the famous line in the original Incredible Hulk, "You're making me angry! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" *Hulk Jimmy's color pattern (orange skin and blue pants) is very similar to the Hulk's color pattern (green skin and purple pants). *Jimmy has only transformed into his Hulk form once. *Like the Hulk, once angered, they both go renegade and destroy what is ever in their path. *When Hulk Jimmy attacks the 3 tanks, it is a obvious scene to the 2003 film version of the Hulk entitled "Hulk," when the Incredible Hulk single-handedly destroys and overpowers 3 tanks in the desert. Quotes *''"Now Jimmy SMASH!"'' *"Where is blond girl? Jimmy SMASH blond girl." *"Blond girl trying to 'TRICK '''Jimmy!" *"''Secretly what? Love? Like? Loath?" *jimmy did get super power now jimmy strong.now jimmy SMASH! Category:Characters Category:Temporary villains Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Antagonists